The Sister Rewritten
by twirlgirl4life1
Summary: REWRITE! Rika and her weapon partners went to the DWMA. They were friends with the SE gang and then it struck. Rika's dad called her back to Japan. How will she cope and what will happen when the three girls are thrown into the world of the Ouran Host Club? What about rising madness wave lengths? How will she balance this now? REWRITE
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**** Okay guys, as promised the rewrite of The Sister. I decided to change some things, such as Reiley and Kaylie's age. They are going to be a year older than Rika now. So that makes them 17. It works out better for one of the pairings that way. By the way I'm going by the Soul Eater anime for references and not the manga. This way Justin Law doesn't go all freaky. I loved Justin.**

A deranged moon hangs in the sky as a lone figure sits atop a roof. The figures long black hair sways in the gentle wind as she takes in the scene of the city at night. Suddenly two more figures appear out of the shadows, silently stalking towards first figure. One of the approaching figures motions to her partner to stay silent. As they reach the figure near the edge of the roof, she suddenly jumps back. Seeing the shadowy figures the dark-haired girl jumps in between them from behind.

Two identical female figures turn to look at each other with expressions of, "_Oh shit, where'd she go?" _plastered on their faces. They continue to look around when from behind comes a noise. As they turn around they come face to face with the raven-haired teen wearing a smirk.

"Did you really think you could sneak up on me girls? That is unwise. You may be able to sneak up on Soul but you can't sneak up on me. Surely you've tried enough times to realize that right?"

"Geez, Rika, give some warning will ya! I never get used to that. What were you up here for anyway, Rika? Was it something your old man said over the phone?" the red head with her hair in a messy pony-tail asked.

Rika's face immediately darkened, smirk becoming a scowl. Her eyes hardened, "What do you think. My father no longer believes that me being here is beneficial to the company. He wants me to come home so that I will be in the public eye more. Apparently all me and my sister are good for is to be pawns in his deranged chess game to further the company."

"_What_! He can't so that! We need you here! What would we do while you're gone? We wouldn't have a meister to use us. I guess we could use each other but it's not as effective without you. Will Lord Death even allow you to do that? What if a new Kishin appeared? How are you going to say goodbye to the others? What-" the other red head with the headband started saying with an Irish accent leaking through before her sister smacked her back making her cut off and making her lurch forward at the same time.

Reiley, the rambling girl, looked at her sister with a you-_will_-pay-for-that-later glare. Her twin gave a short laugh and shot her an I-doubt-it look. Reiley hated it when Kaylie did that. She was worried and when she worried she rambled. It was a natural process. She couldn't stop it just like her sister couldn't stop hiding behind her sardonic attitude to cope with big changes. It was one of the identifiers of the twins besides their styles.

From what light the moon gave off one could see that both girls had long red hair, jade green eyes, and fair complexions with freckles. If both girls had their hair down you would be unable to tell which girl was which. This was the reason Kaylie wore her hair in an pony tail with her bangs messy while Reiley wore her hair down, bangs neat, and a pink head band. They_ hated_ to be mistaken for each other but many still did even with those well-known factors.

The girls' style was far from each other's as well. Reiley wore a black t-shirt with lord Death's skull on it over a pink long-sleeved shirt, gray slacks, and black dress shoes. In comparison Kaylie wore a red tank top under a blue and white jacket, and a denim skirt reaching the middle of her thighs. Over the skirt diagonally is a dark brown leather belt that matched her mid-calf length high-heeled boots.

Seeing the twin's mind conversation, Rika was quite familiar with it seeing as she was a twin herself, the raven-haired girl sighed. "Look I talked with Lord Death and he said that I could return to Japan. He was sad that I had to go but my father would have dug too deeply into the academy. He was willing to let me go seeing as you two are now death-scythes and Asura has been defeated for two years. You guys should be fine. I can't ask you both to leave when you have so many things tying you to the city.

"Justin wouldn't mind if I went with you to Japan. At least I don't think he will anyways," Reiley said. Her jade orbs shining with unshed tears, "Please don't leave us behind. You are our best friend; we won't just let you leave like this! We can ask for a transfer! He doesn't need us here anymore!"

"I don't have as many things keeping me here as Reiley does. I can just go with you as it is. We have money enough to get a plane ride to Japan and an apartment close to your house. We could even go to the same school." Kaylie added to her sister's statement totally _not_ getting as misty eyed. She was too tough to do that.

"I would love for you girls to come with me but the decision is not up to me. I could ask my father to help you get into Ouran and you would have to get Lord Death's permission to come as well. We could still be the three musketeers that way. You guys were right there with me learning the culture here and that might make you valuable assets to my father. The cultural differences you bring with being Irish and living for three years in America would help the image of Ouran in international relations He is a big supporter of the school so he will be put in a good light as well. Girls this just might work!" Rika said getting slightly more excited and animated as she went along. "Now we just have one problem. How are we going to tell the others?"

"Awe dang!" called the voices of the twins mixing together.

* * *

Rika sat in front of her mirror brushing her hair before bed in the apartment she shared with the twins. It had been two days since the conversation on the roof. No matter how hard the Japanese girl tried, she just couldn't relax enough to fall asleep.

'_I still can't believe that they can come. Now I won't have to be the only new girl when I start. I won't have to be alone in this. Well I wouldn't have been alone anyway, there is still my brother. *sigh* It's just nicer to have the twins coming with me. I love my brother but he's just doesn't know how to let loose. Well I didn't either until I came to the DWMA and met the gang.' _

Looking into the mirror, Rika stared at her reflection with her gray eyes. She tried to pinpoint when within the past two years she had changed from the always formal and gentle girl from when she left Japan to the more relaxed and tough fighter that sat there now. Was it when she met Maka and Soul, after she met her weapon partners and learned to fight with their deceptively fragile and girly looking forms, or when she realized that it was okay to have actual friends and not just the socialite girls she had grown up with only calling her a friend to up their social standing? Whenever that was she was proud of all she had accomplished since coming to Death City. No longer did she care what people thought of her. The only people whose opinions mattered were hers and her friends.

Her style had changed since she was last in her home country. Now instead of school uniforms and sundresses Rika wore a three-quarter length, purple shirt that cut off just below her ribs showing off her fit build. Over that was a vest with no sleeves that she left unbuttoned. She also wore skinny jeans tucked into combat boots. To complete the look she wore biking gloves that cut off at the knuckles and a thin black belt.

Questions started swimming in her head. How had her brother coped with her being gone for two years? How would her father react to the new Rika? Had her brother found someone to be around in her absence? How was her only sister? Would Kid, Liz, and Patty visit like they told her they would? How would the James twins adjust to Japan?

Sighing once again, Rika put down her brush and went to lie down in her bed in Death City for the last time. She was going to miss her crazy friends. She had become particularly attached to Kid, Maka, and Tsubaki. They were the slightly more sane people she hung out with and by far the most difficult to say goodbye to.

Turning off her lamp and closing her eyes, Rika bit her lip. She could do this. She was doing this for her extremely calculating brother. '_I can only keep dwelling on this so long. Come tomorrow I have to accept this. The others are coming with us to the airport and I can tell them all one last goodbye then. Definitely an ending to kick off a great beginning. After all, all beginnings start with an ending.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:****Hey guys I'm back! Here is chapter 2 of The Sister Rewrite. Thanks to all my readers so far! Please give me some feed back. Feed back = happy writer and a happy writer = better quality of updates and more inspiration. Thanks****!**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing that you recognize! Seriously guys, if I did why would I be putting it on here.**

* * *

**Third person**

The room was dark; the only light seemed to come from a small digital clock. Just barely highlighted by the red light was a figure. Slowly the figure turned over in the bed, her dark, raven locks almost disappearing in the darkness. Asleep she almost looked peaceful, seemingly unaware of what would have to happen within the next day. She was dreaming.

_Beep, beep, beep. Beep, beep, beep. Crash!_

Apparently Rika didn't like to get up in the morning. Sitting up with a groan, the Japanese girl glared at the clock. A dark aura surrounded her. Honestly if looks could burn holes through objects her clock would have been fried long ago. Forcefully slamming the off button she got up.

**Cue POV change: Rika**

'Ugh! I hate that stupid clock.' I looked over to the glowing red numbers, _'6:00_! Are you kidding me! Why am I up this early?' Then I remembered what I was up for, my flight back to Japan left at 9:00 meaning I had to be at the gate at 8:00. Fabulous, just fabulous. Slowly getting up from the floor, I went to turn on the lights. If I didn't realize that I had set my alarm someone would have been beat bloody. I unplugged the abused clock and set it in the last box in my room. Everything else was already being shipped over that wasn't in a suit case.

"_It's a good morning! _

_Wake up to a brand new day _

_This morning, _

_I'm stepping, stepping on my way Good morning,_

_You give me strength, _

_You give me just what I need _

_And I can feel the hope that's rising in me. _

_It's a good morning,*_" Kaylie was singing from the other room. I silently opened the door and walked up right behind the red head. I tapped on her shoulder. She dropped to the ground sweeping out her leg as I jumped over it. The more tomboy of the twins paled and gulped when she saw me. "Oh Rika, I ah didn't see you there. Um, I didn't wake you up did I? Hehe. Sorry for disturbing your morning."

I chuckled darkly with my head hanging down slightly. "Oh you didn't wake me up but please do tell me what is so great about this morning, or any morning for that fact." I could see her slightly shaking.

"Umm well, you get to go back to Japan and we get to come with you?" Kaylie pointed out before going to finish putting her sports magazines and books (written in German, Japanese, and Italian might I add) in her bag.

"You should know by now not to do anything loudly in the morning _deirfiúr mhór*_. Rika hates mornings." A wide awake Kaylie sputtered out.

"I forgot _deirfiúr beag*_. I'll stay quiet next time, maybe."

I am not a morning person. I have never been a morning person. I will never be a morning person. So how did I get partners that were morning people? I turned around and walked back to my room. Shutting the door I sighed. There was no sleeping for me until I got onto the plane. I walked to my small suitcase holding my outfit for the day. I put a dark purple baby tee on and pulled on a purple tank top that stopped a little above my navel with a heart the color of the baby tee on it. I then pulled on some light denim shorts and my favorite pair of gray all stars. I just brushed my hair and let it hang down to my waist.

When I left my room the twins were waiting for me. Reiley left her hair down with a white head band. She wore a baby pink shirt with a picture of Lord Death's mask on it and dark blue skinny jeans and black flats. Kaylie, on the other hand, was wearing a blue tank top with white trim and tan shorts and blue and black plaid converse. Her hair was pulled up in a high pony tail with her bangs hanging down.

"Ready to go to the airport? The others are meeting us there to see us off." The Irish twins said in unison.

"I guess. Let's get going. The sooner we leave the sooner we see the others," I sighed. "I'm going to miss this place." It was the truth. I had lived here with the girls for three years with the girls. Now I'm just expected to go back to Japan and pretend like my time here didn't affect me? Yeah my dad was nuts. Death City had definitely left its mark on me.

* * *

We arrived at the airport around 7:45 and checked in. Turning around we saw our friends in the crowd. Patty must have seen us as well because she started waving and jumping around to get our attention. I hurriedly walked over there dragging my twin weapon partners with me. As we reached them I let go of the girls and threw my arms around Maka and Tsubaki who were conveniently standing next to each other.

Out of all of the others I had formed a bond with Maka, Tsubaki, and Kid the most. They understood how hard it was to feel good enough for your family. All of the high expectations got to you after a while. Just look at Kid, he's OCD because he is under the impression that he has to be perfect and if he doesn't have everything perfect he could never make a decent reaper. Of course I think he would be great even without it. Maka pressures herself to become like her mom, and she finally did. Soul became a Death Scythe and her father couldn't be prouder (much to her annoyance because he clung to her whenever he saw her telling her how his 'little baby girl' was growing up.) Tsubaki was from a fighting family, she had to be a great ninja weapon no matter what. Sure enough she became a death scythe too.

All the weapons in our group had become death scythes, even the twins. Reiley was set to go work under Justin in Europe but now that we were headed to Japan that is where they will be death scythes. The others were planning on staying in Death City. I just hope that they would be able to visit us.

Kid stepped out from behind the girls and coughed lightly. "Seeing as we have all been friends for about three years, Liz, Patty, and I have decided to give you three each a copy of this." He handed me a perfectly symmetrical photo album as Liz handed one to Kaylie and Patty handed one to Reiley.

We opened them at the same time and gasped at what was inside. It was a picture of the day we all met. Maka and Soul were sitting at the base of a tree having a 'cool' conversation. Kid having a symmetry fit while Liz was trying to calm him down and Patty was laughing at him. Kaylie was listening to Soul and Maka talk and laughing at what was said. Reiley was smiling and looking up at the clouds. I was just sitting in the grass; my expression stoic like it usually was at the beginning. Black Star was jumping off of a tree limb with Tsubaki yelling worriedly after him with her hand stretched out.

I was almost crying. It captured that day perfectly. "The beginning of a beautiful friendship" was written off to the side in Kid's perfect writing. I looked up at the others, my eyes shining. Just as I was about to say thank you Soul stepped up to us. He pulled out a cd from behind his back.

"I remember you complaining that you couldn't find all of the music you liked so here you go. He handed a cd to each of us. On the back of the case the tracks were listed. There was music from all genres on this cd! All of my favorites were on it plus some other ones that Soul had written. If there was one thing Soul and I bonded over it was our love of music. I looked over to the twins and saw that their cd's had different music on it. Each were specific to our own tastes.

Again I was about to say thanks but Maka pulled out three different journals. Each one had a name on it. She handed one to the corresponding person. Mine was purple with blue diamonds and had my first name on it in beautiful cursive writing on it. Kaylie's was red with blue polka dots with her name written in cursive. Reiley's was pink with black diagonal stripes on it and her name in cursive.

Black Star and Tsubaki stepped up last. "Since I'm a _star_, Tsubaki and I got you something too. Here you go." Tsubaki handed us each a box. I opened mine and saw it was a charm bracelet with a black and silver fan on it, the Celtic threefold symbol, and a black star. Reiley had a black star, an eighth note, and a Celtic threefold symbol. On Kaylie's charm bracelet was the Celtic threefold symbol, a black star, and a basketball.

Finally I couldn't hold it any more I threw my arms around the closest people (who happened to be Black Star, Tsubaki, and Soul). Reiley and Kaylie ended up starting a group hug pulling the others into our hug. It was quiet with in our group as we all enjoyed our hug until Kid had to speak up ("This is not symmetrical!") We started laughing and let go of each other.

"We can't thank you all enough-" I started.

"For all of this-" Reiley added.

"We are going to miss you-" Kaylie piped up.

"Thank you for being our friends!" We finished together. Yeah we had a freaky connection where we could finish each other's sentences. The twins could carry on conversations without talking so I was just happy to be this close to them where we knew each other this well. The others laughed at us. It wasn't unusual for us to do this.

"We promise to come visit you after you have settled down a bit," Kid said in a softer voice. "You might want to keep your guard up when you get there. Father wanted me to warn you about some increasing madness wavelengths in Japan. You three might be called in sooner than you thought before." He said it to where only I could hear it, I suppose it was because he didn't want the others to panic.

After that warning he waved us goodbye and started walking away, Liz and Patty weren't that far behind him. Slowly but surely our group of friends left us, some even had tears in their eyes.

Before we knew it, it was time to board the plane. Once in our seats (which were first class, you can't expect anything else from my father) we settled down for a _very_ long flight. My favorite Irish girls soon fell asleep on each other's shoulders. I opened the photo album back up and looked at the pictures of my friends and our crazy antics. 'I love my friends,' I thought. 'I'm going to miss them. *sigh* Oh well, Japan here we come. I wonder what my brother is up too. Has he made any friends? Is he still closed off from the world? Hope he isn't too surprised to see me and my friends. This will be fun; he hasn't met the twins yet.' Those were apparently my last thoughts as I allowed sleep to take me.

* * *

The song is "It's a Good Morning" by Mandisa ft. TobyMac

__deirfiúr beag- __little sister

___deirfiúr mhór_-__ big sister


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I know you probably hate me for not updating in a while. Ok it was actually a year. I'm so sorry! I really have no excuse. Senior year has just been stressful. Anyways I hope you like this one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize!**

* * *

**Rika P.O.V.**

**_*Dream*_**

_I was frozen. I couldn't believe that in the face of the biggest danger we had fought yet I was freezing. There Medusa stood, laughing. I didn't know what to do, Vector plates pointed towards us in all directions. I should have known she would end up betraying me in the end. I should have known better than to look up to her, trust her with my secrets. _

_I should never have trusted anybody. _

_"Oh you poor, little girl, your Daddy doesn't want you. Your friends don't think you can fight either, why else would you have been left here with me while they went off to fight the Kishin. You are the weakest of them all. Just look at your weapons, they're fans. Fragile weapons for a fragile, useless little girl. I guess that living under the protection of that private police force made you weak. You can't fight. No one wants you. I bet even your twin is glad to have you gone, I know your father does you useless waste of space." Medusa laughed out in her haughty tone. _

_I couldn't help but feel she was right. I was considered the weakest. I hadn't learned to fight as early as the others had. My father didn't want me around. He already had three sons to help the business grow. _

_"Don't listen to her Rika!" Kaylie's voice sounded from the black and silver tessen in my right hand._

_ "You are strong! Don't let her get into your head!" Rieley's voice came from the identical one in my left._

_ I was glad for their support, but Medusa was right…. Maybe not for long though. My brother's voice sounded in my head, 'Rika no matter what happens you will always matter to me. Always.' With my brother's promise still ringing in my mind, my eyes snapped up to meet the witch's. _

_"You're right Medusa. My father doesn't want me and I do have less training than the others, but that doesn't mean that I'm not able to kick. Your. Butt." I bit out. She looked shocked._

_Now was the time to attack. I sped towards the witch at my top speed (which was a lot faster than she had thought) and used Kaylie to swipe at her. When she moved to dodge I brought up Reiley and cut her in the stomach. "Not so dainty now are they. You see, these __fans__ are called tessen.* I don't know if you've heard of then but they are traditional Japanese war fans .Hurt like a bitch don't they?" I lunged again and yelled, this time she was a little more ready. She blocked both hits and kicks I threw at her and managed to punch me in the gut. I coughed up blood as the air left my lungs. _

_ I was heading to give another blow when-_

**_*Dream end*_**

I woke with at startled gasp. 'What the hell was that?' I couldn't help but wonder.

"Rika wake up!" I heard Reiley say as I slowly opened my eyes. "The captain just announced that we were about to land in Tokyo International." I slowly came to my senses. I looked out the window and the beautiful city of Tokyo was, sure enough, below.

The sight of the city made my heart soar. 'My brother is somewhere below,' I mused, 'probably in school.' I pointed out places that I loved to go to the twins. They could hear the excitement on my voice and were becoming more excited themselves.

* * *

"You guys will love Ouran! It is beautiful! Pink, but beautiful. You're going to love it!" I said as we drove up to the gate. As the chauffer opened the door and all three of us slid out the car. When the twins looked at the building, they gasped.

Kaylie chuckling slightly, "It reminds me of our old Barbie playhouse. The flowers are nice though." Well I could agree with her there. It did remind me a little of a Barbie playhouse.

"Well we might as well go in and speak to the chairman. We need our schedules and stuff."

"You're right! Come on let's get going!" Reiley enthusiastically squealed. The excited ginger then proceeded to drag both Kaylie and me into the school. Well we can't say that she's not excited. As we passed through the entrance we stopped dead.

The place was beautiful no doubt but that wasn't what caused us to stop. No what did that was the fact that the girls in the hall looked like giant yellow marshmallows. It took all we had not to start laughing like complete idiots. Before any incident could occur I pulled a passing student aside.

"Hello, we are new here. Would you please show us to the chairman's office?" I asked the boy whose arm I had grabbed. When I got a good look at him I saw that the boy seemed to be around my age with blond hair, the most unusual purple eyes, and a huge smile on his face.

"Of course I would be happy to my princess. You and your friends are welcome to follow me if you wish. Can I have the honor of knowing the names of such beautiful princesses?" The excitable boy replied.

"Thank you so much sir," Reiley spoke up from beside me. "My name is Reiley and this is my twin sister Kaylie and our friend Rika. We will be starting school here on Monday and were told to visit the school to get our schedules and other things. What is your name good sir?"

I could tell that those two would be good friends. After that little exchange, the boy, who introduced himself as Tamaki, began to excitedly chat with us as he lead us up to the office. We found out that he was in class 2-A, his father was the chairman. Tamaki kept talking about the host club and how we should come there after we were done speaking to his father we should visit Music room 3 to see for ourselves how much fun it was.

When we came to the office, the blond walked right in and told the secretary that the three of us would like to speak with his father. Tamaki also complimented her on how she looked amazing today, making her flustered. The lady told us to head on into the office while Kaylie and I sort of rolled our eyes.

The chairman's office was set up just like a normal office would be, well except for Lord Death's. Lord Death's room looked like it went on forever with hundreds of black crosses. The chairman's looked much more normal in comparison. Behind the chairman's desk sat an older man about the age of my father, but unlike my father this man looked to be the cheerful sort.

"Welcome to Ouran Academy. I am Chairman Suoh. Please take a seat." We complied and sat in the chairs provided. "I am pleased to have you all in our school. These are your schedules I hope that you find them satisfactory. Miss Ootori you shall be in class 2-A with your brother and my son. Miss James and Miss James you shall be in class 1-A. Now, here are the order forms for the girls uniforms." Mr. Suoh handed us said pieces of paper. They girls and I looked at each other and each of us could tell what the other was going to say.

"Mr. Suoh, sir, we have a suggestion-" Reiley said.

"If we could, sir, would it be possible to alter the uniforms?" Kaylie added eyes shining.

"The handbook does say that Ouran supports the individuality of each student" I added keeping my tone level. "We mean no disrespect, Sir, but Reiley could probably come up with some sketches really fast and they would be finished by the time we started school on Monday." He seemed to be taking this into deep consideration.

"Well," He started slowly. "I suppose that there is no problem with this. I would need to see this sketch to approve. There is after all no exact rule stating that one has to wear a uniform. Alright, I suppose you can." As he ended I could see a small sparkle in his eyes. It was like no one had ever asked this of him before and he seemed intrigued. I didn't blame him; in a school like this, the other girls must have thought that those ugly yellow puff balls were adorable. How they thought of this I couldn't tell.

Reiley, being the fashionista she was, was able to come up with sketches for our uniforms in around five minutes. In the end, Reiley's uniform was a much nicer shade of yellow, A-line dress that flared out at the bottom with long sleeves that clung to the arm and was covered in yellow lace. Kaylie ended up with a yellow button up shirt and cobalt blue skinny jeans. My uniform was a knee length yellow dress with a scoop neck. The sleeves cut off at the shoulders and both the neck and the sleeves were lined with white piping. As Reiley looked up Mr. Suoh was smiling quite pleased with the sketch.

"I believe that this will be acceptable. I look forward to seeing the outfits in person on Monday. I don't see any problems coming from this. Is there anything else that I can do for you ladies?" He asked while standing. We just shook our heads and stood as well. "Well then I think we are done here. If you are interested in any clubs, I have it on good authority that many girls like the host club, perhaps if you would like to stop on by the Third Music Room. Have a great weekend ladies."

"Thank you Mr. Suoh, sir." We replied in unison as we left the office.

We had been walking the halls trying to find our way around when we bumped into a student. The student turned around to apologize and I noticed that it was a girl wearing a boy's uniform. Why would she do that? Oh well. The girl had short brown hair and big doe-like brown eyes. It had been the eyes and the overall appearance of her face that gave her away.

"I am very sorry for bumping into like that. I wasn't looking where I was going." The girl said in a quiet voice.

"Oh it's fine. We weren't looking where we were going either. It's our first time coming here. We start school on Monday so we decided to check out the school today." Kaylie replied with a nonchalant tone. "Why are you wearing a boy's uniform? I mean not that the girl's uniform isn't ridiculous but it looks as though we three were the only ones who had a problem with it."

"It's a long story. I got into a debt at school and now everyone thinks that I am a boy except for the club that I'm in. By the way, my name's Haruhi Fujioka." The girl, now named Haruhi, stated. She seemed rather calm about it all. I don't think any of us realized we were walking again until we made it to a door. "Would you like to come in and join me?" she asked.

The twins and I looked at each other and then at the door. The sign above said Third Music Room. We looked at each other again and shrugged. _"Well at least we found the room that everyone else was talking about,"_ Reiley and Kaylie chimed in together. Haruhi opened the door and rose petals flew at us. I started to blink to get my sight back when I heard many voices call from inside.

"_Welcome," _called several voices simultaneously. The voices belonged to six handsome boys inside. The twins blinked together but all I was focused on was one boy. A boy that I hadn't seen in three years. A boy with black hair and grey eyes carrying a black notebook. A boy named Kyouya Ootori, my brother.

* * *

*** Okay guys a tessen is actually a Japanese battle fan. Look it up on Wikipedia or something. It is used by the Kiyoshi Warriors. They kind of inspired me for Rika's weapons. I really want to learn tessenjutsu, which is what using fans in a fight is called. They are awesome and I recommend looking them up.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oops? All I can say is that I suck at updating and I'm working on getting better. I should have been posting over the summer but I got side tracked with family vacation, being in a theatre production, color guard, and band camps. But good news! I now have a polyvore account under the name twirlgirllife. I have sets made for Rika and the James Twins.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing. At all. Nothing. Alright?**

**Rika P.O.V.**

"_Oh, it's Haruhi." _Two voices said together. I looked towards the voices. The owners were another pair of red-headed twins, these ones boys. My face still hadn't lost its shocked expression. The new twins then looked past Haruhi and jumped slightly.

"Whoa!" the one on the right exclaimed.

"Another set of twins!" the one on the left added.

I heard Haruhi groan and I chuckled slightly. These two were most likely a handful. I looked at my brother once again. He had just looked our way, probably to tell the twins or Haruhi something. His shocked expression mirrored mine. I heard his pen drop; apparently the rest of the club did as well. Tamaki looked at Kyouya in concern and followed his gaze towards me. As he did, so did the rest of the club.

"Kyo-chan what's wrong?" a child-like voice asked my elder by ten minutes. "Are you hurt?" Kyouya just shook his head and began walking in my direction. As he reached me, he set his notebook on a table and hugged me tightly against his chest. He began burrowing his head into the crook of my neck as if to make sure I was really here.

"Rika? Is it really you?" I heard him mutter. I nodded yes as I started to tear up. He must have been about to cry as well because he squeezed tighter. "I thought I wouldn't see you for another year at the least. Never leave me like that again." He murmured.

Someone coughed behind us startling us out of our little moment. Kyouya let go and straightened himself up. I turned and saw that the one who had coughed was Tamaki. He looked at us with a puzzled expression. I looked around and saw that he wasn't the only one. It seemed everyone was, except for some of the girls who I just realized were there. How had I missed all of the girls here? I must be slipping; I was usually more observant.

It seemed that everyone had one question on their mind. 'Who is that girl Kyouya just hugged?'

"Kyo-chan, who is this?" The blonde child asked. "Why did you hug her?"

Kyouya looked at me again and took a deep breath. "Everyone, this is my twin sister, Rika." It was funny seeing everyone's jaws drop. Apparently my weapon partners thought so too, seeing as they started laughing their heads off. After that it was like the flood gates had opened. All I could here was a jumbled mess of noise. I was bombarded with questions that I couldn't quite hear.

"I believe that we should end club early today so that Kyouya and his sister can have some time alone. I'm terribly sorry my princesses but club is now over." Tamaki yelled out over all of the noise. Thank Lord Death for Tamaki! Many girls began to pout, but complied to the Host King's wishes.

* * *

When all of the girls had filtered out of the room, the club members, the Irish twins, and I sat down on some of the host clubs many couches. All of them listened avidly to our story.

"So let me get this straight," Haruhi said with her hands clasped in front of her, "Rika left for America to go to a very exclusive school three years ago. Then, she didn't come home for holidays or between school years because your dad wanted to up your family's presence in America."

"Correct," my brother confirmed.

"Now you came back because your dad wants you to be in the public eye more," one of the host twins reaffirmed.

"Yes,"

"And Kyouya wasn't told because you wanted to surprise him." Tamaki added.

We gave another affirmative nod.

I definitely was not expecting Tamaki to squeal afterwards. The taller blonde boy ran at me and gave me a bone crushing hug. I could have avoided it easily but I didn't want to give anyone the impression that I was more than I seemed.

He began to spin me around fast jabbering on about how "he was so happy that I could be with my brother again" and how "fortunate 'Mommy' was to have a sister that wanted to surprise him". Whoever 'Mommy' was I didn't know, but by the look on Kyouya's face I had a pretty good feeling it was him. Total black mail material for later.

When I started getting dizzy from all the spinning I gave my brother a 'get-this-psycho-off-of me' look.

Kyouya sighed in exasperation. "Tamaki, stop your prattling and let go of my sister."

Tamaki, sadly, didn't listen. For him anyway. I was about to kick him when I someone picked me up.

I soon found myself suspended in the air. _'Whoever is picking me up must be strong,'_ I thought. I turned my head to get a better look at the guy. He had black hair, somewhat spiked up, and eyes dark grey, almost onyx. The sun coming through the window hit his hair just right making him look like he was glowing. _'Well that's weird, people don't usually glow.'_

"Takashi I think you can put her down now," came the childish voice of the blonde with honey colored eyes. The small boy smiled up at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes. The tall boy, now known as 'Takashi' set me down slowly as if he was afraid that he would hurt me.

"So your name is Takashi? It's a pleasure to meet you." I said. Then turning to the rest of the group I began to speak again. "I don't believe that I know any of your names beyond Kyouya, Tamaki, and Haruhi. I should introduce myself formally first. My name is Rika and these are my best friends-"

"My name is Reiley-"Reiley said from my right.

"And I'm Kaylie-" Kaylie added from the left.

"_And together we are the James Sisters!"_ they finished together. The other twins looked at each other with surprise on their faces. Those looks soon turned into smirks as they went up to the Irish girls.

"Well," said the one leaning on Reiley, "My name's Kaoru-"

"And I'm Hikaru-" stated leaning on Kaylie.

"_And together we are the Hitachiin Twins!"_ They finished together. Kaylie and Reiley looked at each other in surprise and started laughing. As they did so everyone but me groaned.

"_We like you two!"_ the Hitachiin twins said in unison. They started laughing with the James sisters. I could see a great friendship forming between those four. And pranks, lots and lots of pranks.

"My name's Mitskuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Honey. I'm in third year. You already know my cousin, Takashi Morinozuka, but people call him Mori. He's in third year too!" Honey said enthusiastically with eyes shining.

'_Wait, this little kid is a third year? He looks so much younger though!'_

"It seems as though it is time for all of us to return home." Kyouya's voice broke me out of my thoughts. My head snapped towards him. Was it really that late? I looked down at my watch and checked the time. Huh, 5:30, I didn't realize we had been talking for so long.

Reiley nodded, "Yeah, Kaylie and I still have to check out our house."

"You mean you haven't seen it yet?" Kaoru, I think, asked incredulously.

"Well, it's our Aunt Gwendolyn's house. She bought it years ago when collaborating with Yuzuha Hitachiin on a fashion line. She doesn't use it as much as she'd like and thought we would like to stay there while we are finishing up our schooling," elaborated Kaylie.

"Wait is your aunt Gwendolyn Donahue, the CEO of Donahue Designs? How have we not met before this?" who I was pretty sure was Hikaru asked.

"I don't know, Hikaru," Kaoru replied shrugging. "I thought we already knew most people in the industry."

Reiley and Kaylie just shrugged and started getting ready to leave. "We were probably at school. Either way we should probably get going." The rest of us were almost out the door while both sets of identical twins kept talking. At least I knew they weren't going to have a problem making friends here. As my brother and I walked out the door I turned my head to look at my weapon partners.

"Don't you two need a ride to your house?" I asked.

"Not anymore," Kaylie replied. "Aunt Gwen just texted us to say she was going to pick us up. I guess she must be collaborating with Mrs. Hitachiin again."

"Or, you know, she wants to see her nieces, but that too probably." Reiley chuckled. "We'll text you later Rika."

I smile and wave as I turn back to my brother and walk down the hallway leaving the other behind. We finally reach the school gates and one of our family's limos is waiting for us. The driver opens the door as Kyouya and I slide in.

When the door closed Kyouya took my hand like he did so many times when we were younger and we sat in a comfortable silence for most of the ride home. It was nice to just sit next to each other after so long apart and know that the other wasn't leaving for a long time.

The rest of the night was relatively peaceful with my father still away on a business trip and my other siblings at their own houses. Mother came home late that night though and insisted that the next day the three of us spend time together like we used to.

Later that night as I was about to fall asleep, I heard the door open quietly and footsteps coming towards my bed. A hand swept across my forehead, brushing some hair back before the person gently kissed the now cleared spot.

"_Welcome home, imouto."_

Sleep took over before anything else could be heard.

* * *

**Does this make up for anything? Again sorry for the wait. I have the next chapter almost ready to come out. It should be ready by Friday, I hope. Again I'm so sorry!**


End file.
